Ezri Dax (mirror)
:For the dark mirror universe counterpart, see Ezri Tigan (DMU). :For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Ezri Tigan (AMU). |Gender=Female |Birthplace= |Born=2354 |Died= |Affiliation=Klingon-Cardassian Alliance (prior to 2375) Terran Rebellion (2375-2379) Galactic Commonwealth (2379-) New Terran Empire (Memory Gamma continuity) |Mother= |Sibling(s)= |Marital Status=Widowed |Spouse(s)= |Occupation=Resistance fighter, mercenary |PrevAssign= |Assign=Commanding officer, , conn officer, (2385-2408) (Memory Gamma continuity) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Captain }} In the mirror universe, Ezri Dax (formerly Ezri Tigan) is a joined female Trill in command of the Terran Rebellion and Galactic Commonwealth starship and the widow of . Biography Family Ezri is the daughter of Yanas Tigan, along with her brothers Janel and Norvo. The Tigan family owned and operated the Tigan Mining Consortium (TMC), a pergium mining business in the Sappora star system. The TMC used its excavation technology to help hundreds of slaves escape from Sappora VII. (DS9 - Mirror Universe novella: Saturn's Children) Mercenary work In the 2370s, Ezri worked as a freelance mercenary, taking paying jobs from both the Rebellion and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. She partnered with Brunt and was romantically involved with Kira Nerys. While members of the Rebellion criticized Ezri for her lack of loyalties, she said at least once that she was "loyal to her friends," which included Kira. Members of the Rebellion likely knew of her close ties with the Alliance, as Julian Bashir called her a "traitor," and Miles O'Brien failed to pay her for a job around 2375. In 2375, in the employ of Regent , Ezri came up with a plan to steal cloaking device technology from the "counterpart universe." The counterpart Zek had been kidnapped by the Alliance, and Ezri suggested holding him ransom for a cloaking device. She crossed universes and encountered Quark, who thought her violence was his universe's Ezri Dax engaging in sexual roleplaying. Ezri convinced Quark and his brother Rom to steal a cloaking device from a Klingon ship while she waited in cargo bay 14 of Deep Space 9. She then used a multidimensional transporter to return to the mirror universe with the cloaking device... and, much to her chagrin, the two Ferengi. Upon returning to the mirror universe, Ezri was taken prisoner by the Rebellion, but soon ousted by her partner Brunt. Along with Quark and Rom, they took Brunt's ship to rendezvous with the and deliver the cloaking device to the Alliance. Once there, Ezri was reunited with Kira, but the relationship was soon soured after Kira killed Brunt for insisting on compassion for Quark and Rom. She tried to help the Ferengi by freeing Rom, albeit temporarily, to install the new cloaking device. Afterwards, she killed Elim Garak to save Quark's life. Although she passed an opportunity to kill Kira, she declared her loyalty to the Terran Rebellion. When the Negh'Var returned to under Rebel control, Ezri was debriefed by Commander . ( ) Joining the Rebellion Ezri soon became romantically involved with Leeta, and joined the Terran Rebellion, living on Terok Nor. That year, she also began serving as tactical officer aboard the Defiant under General O'Brien for several missions, including the destruction of Vareth Dar. She is a wanted criminal in the Alliance. While on Terok Nor, Ezri made little use of the comm systems, limiting her usage to mission-specific transmissions and queries of public news archives. Her greatest interest was a newsfeed from the Trill Sector of the Alliance News Network, which she monitored to keep aware of the activities of her family. She stopped tracking her family when her mother and brother were killed in an Alliance raid of the family business. In late 2375, she married Leeta, although the couple waited some time before announcing their marriage. (DS9 - Mirror Universe novella: Saturn's Children) Leeta occasionally referred to Ezri by the affectionate nickname "Zee." (DS9 novel: The Soul Key) In January 2377, Ezri briefly conversed with her primary universe counterpart Lieutenant Ezri Dax as well as Quark, Captains Benjamin Sisko and Kira Nerys, Doctor Julian Bashir, Lieutenant Nog and the Iliana Ghemor of her own universe after Nog was able to establish communication between Terok Nor and Deep Space 9. Her first words upon seeing Quark on the viewscreen were, "Oh, no...not you." The crew of DS9 warned the rebels that the Iliana Ghemor of the primary universe had assumed Intendant Kira's identity and attended to become the Emissary of the Prophets by discovering the Bajoran wormhole. However, after twelve Klingon ships including the were detected approaching the station and Smiley had ordered his crew to prepare for a planetary bombardment of Bajor starting with its capital Ashalla, the conversation was cut short by the mirror universe's Ghemor. (DS9 novels: Fearful Symmetry, The Soul Key) By 2377, Ezri was aware that her primary universe counterpart was the host of the Dax symbiont. (DS9 novel: The Soul Key) Ezri served as tactical officer aboard the Defiant and an overall she was capable soldier. During the war, Ezri lost her wife in the destruction of Terok Nor in 2377 and subsequently sunk into a deep depression. Her friends and collagues grew very concerned about her. In the end, Miles O'Brien brought Ezri around and she returned to duty. Concurrently, due to the shortage of experienced officers, Miles offerred Ezri the position as his first officer. Ezri was suprised by the offer; questioning her own abilities. After some encouragement from Miles, she accepted the job. (ST - Mirror Universe novel: Rise Like Lions) Joining with Dax In January 2379, Miles O'Brien retired from service as an officer and nominated Ezri to take over as commanding officer of the Defiant. As such, Ezri assumed command and began conducting missions for the new government. Following some initial resistance to the idea, at the request of the Director of Memory Omega, Ezri was bonded with the Dax symbiont following the death of Curzon Dax. (ST - Mirror Universe novel: Rise Like Lions) Memory Gamma continuity The New Terran Empire In 2385, Ezri Dax joined the New Terran Empire and served on the as conn officer under Grand Admiral . (Typhuss999 storyline) In 2408, Ezri was exiled from the Empire by Empress . Rejoining the Terran Rebellion After the deposement of Empress in 2407, Ezri rejoined the Terran Rebellion in 2408, she was allowed to join the Rebellion because Ezri was exiled from the New Terran Empire by Empress Hoshi Sato. (Typhuss999 storyline) Connections Category:Trill Category:Mirror universe Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:Galactic Commonwealth personnel Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Intendant Kira's lovers